The New Generation of Guardians (新世代のがあぢあんす)
by igeisha
Summary: After Amu's generation graduated, There's only Yaya left. The new queen and king has been found,but they need someone who can purify X-eggs. Will the new girl, Hikuma Natsuki be the next Joker after Amu? Rated K to be safe. Infinite Hiatus
1. The New Girl

**igeisha:Hi! I am igeisha and this is my first fanfic~**

**I had been thinking about a girl called Natsuki for years but always didn't have the courage to put it into a story~**

**Natsuki: Why? Why can't I be in a story? *breaks down in tears***

**igeisha: *ignoring Natsuki*Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and I own nothing. Except-**

**Mysterious voice from the shadows: This story.**

**igeisha: Who's there?**

**Mysterious voice from the shadows: Muahahaha! Find out YOURSELF!**

* * *

**~ Natsuki's POV~**

It was my first day at S-Seio-Seiyo? Elementary. I was so nervous because I was the new kid. I had heard rumors that being the new kid will get your head dunked into the toilet!

"Daijobu Daijobu Natsuki-chan." said my chara, Yuuka. I grimaced. If only everything was really all right.

At school~

I was in some Nikaidou sensei's class. When I went to the classroom, All I saw was a mass (all right, maybe I _was_ exaggerating a bit) of staring people. I gulped and almost didn't hear " All right Natsuki, you can come in."

I tried to walk in gracefully. Unfortunately, I failed and marched. "Yuuka, chara change," I said through gritted teeth.

"OK!"

There was a pop and my movements eased. I reached the front of the room and started to speak. "My name is Hikuma Natsuki. Nice to meet you." I said after writing my name on the board.** (Are Japanese new student introductions like that? I'm not sure, just took a guess!) **Then the character change ended. I went as rigid as a board. "OK you may sit next to Yuiki-san" said Nikaidou sensei.

Who's Yuiki? I thought.

Luckily, I didn't need to ask. A girl with ridiculously large red ribbons in her hair stood up and said " Hihi! Yaya is here! Yuiki Yaya!"

Oh my god. Please don't tell me this is the attention demanding, annoying babyish kind. Please.

Well, at least she is bubbly. I like people with a bubbly personality...

As I got closer to her, I noticed some miniature person floating beside her. A shugo chara?

"Woah!" Yaya squealed-whispered. "A shugo chara! Nice to meet you, Natsu-tan! What's the name of your shugo chara?"

"Yuuka. Oh...Natsu-tan?" I inquired.

Meanwhile, our shugo charas were busy introducing themselves.

"I'm Pepe-dechu. Nice to meet you-dechu." said Yaya's shugo chara.

"Nice to meet you, Pepe-san. I'm Yuuka." Mine's replied.

Wait. How did I stop focusing on the lesson and instead on the shugo charas? My top grades! I immediately tore my eyes from the scene and instead to the board.

After many many lessons (during lunch)~

Yaya came up to me and said " Ne, Natsu-tan, do you want to join the Guardians?"

"What are the guardians?" Though I already knew. I don't want her to know I've secretly gone through almost all the books in the library during recess and read a "Guardians Record". Apparently they are in desperate need of a Jack and a Joker, who can purify X-eggs. Well I can. And I've got my Star necklace. And I've got 3 charas (well, 1 chara and 2 eggs), so why shouldn't I?** (I didn't include Shugo Chara party** **because I don't exactly like it. And I will introduce the other charas soon!)**

After Yaya finished her explanation ( which strangely included cakes, fun and tea), I accepted. Though I wonder If I was being too nosy? Maybe I shouldn't be too nosy... Oh no, I was starting to be doubtful again. "I'm going to have a small chat with Yuuka," I said and left.

* * *

**igeisha:Sorry for the not so good attempt! You know almost nothing about how they look! Sorry! will be more descriptive next chapter.**

**Natsuki: *Brandishing a spear* You'd better be! *Starts chasing while waving spear***

**igeisha: *running like mad* gomenasai Natsuki-sama! I will work on it right now! gomenasai gomenasai! Oh... And pls review.**


	2. Consulting Session?

**igeisha: gomen, but I'm too lazy to make these pre-chapter things anymore.**

**Natsuki: Great! Now, get to the story.**

**igeisha:*sweatdropping* hai,hai. *gets to work***

**Natsuki: igeisha doesn't own shugo chara, only this story.**

* * *

Yuuka was floating around playing some game- Hacky sack with a tiny paper ball I think- when I asked for a consultant. Instantly she put on her glasses, tied her brown hair in a bun and smoothed her dress. Once again, Yuuka was my beloved consultant...

"okairinasai Mia-san." I said formally. Mia was my name for Yuuka consultant mode.

"Welcome back, Hikuma-san." Mia smiled. " what is your worry today?"

"I was doubting again, Mia-chan." I said sadly. "You told me I shouldn't doubt."  
Mia giggled and for a moment she was Yuuka. Then she reverted back to Mia.

"I didn't mean it like that, Hikuma-san. I just meant you shouldn't have second thoughts too much."

"hai!" i stood up and saluted. "arigato gozaimazu!"

Mia went back to Yuuka. She floated off to join Pepe in their game.

Yuuka represents my desire to be calm, caring and empathize with others . However she also represents my desire to be bold and do things without thinking. Strange,huh? She has a multi-personality,so watch out when she is in bold mode!

Yuuka is also my consultant for ways to improve. Her consultant name is Mia and she helps me to calm down when I am too scared. Al in all, she is someone you would want to go around with.

As I daydreamed, Yaya suddenly came to my mind. She was asking " do you want more candy? Do you want more candy Natsuki-tan?"

I snapped out of my daydream.

Yaya was standing over me with a concerned expression, though I suppose it's becauseI didn't reply her question about candy than the fact that school was over...

"It's guardian time! Yay!" Cried Yaya.

I sweatdropped. "Yeah... um.. I would like to meet the king and queen now...?"

~At the royal garden!~

"Hi! I'm Kotori Idase, the king's chair of the guardians,"

" I'm Shirao Mari. I'm in the queen's chair," **(as you can see, mari is rima backwards. Have to admit: not creative!)**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hikuma Natsuki."

"nee nee Yaya-tan-senpai, what position she is gonna be?" asked Idase.

* * *

**igeisha: Sorry, this chapter is shorter by almost a half! I promise I will write more!**

**Yuuka: Write more next time, if you please!**

**igeisha: I will! Though I'm not too creative with names...**

**Yuuka:Yes, because she wantted to base on King and Queen, Tadase and RIma!**

**igeisha,Yuuka: Review please!**


	3. Immi wa? (What's the point?)

**igeisha: I know, I know. I need to write a longer chapter or****_ someone_**** will chara change and kill me.**

**igeisha: Oh, and this does not belong to me. Excuse me for not writing more.**

**BONUS: kanji with romanji (and eng) names for all (Kisa Kohiki is a surprise but I want to include him here. Guess and you'll know what post he's in. Based on the original person in this : name flipped over is saki kihiko)**

**Kanji:**

**小鳥 イダセ**  
**白尾 真利**  
**結木 やや**  
**木佐 コヒキ**  
**日前 奈月**

**Romanji:**

**Kotori idase **

**Shirao Mari **

**Yūiki yaya **

**Kisa kohiki **

**Hikuma Nadzuki**

**Eng:**

**Idase Kotori**

**Mari Shirao**

**Yaya Yuiki**

**Kohiki Kisa**

**Natsuki Hikuma**

* * *

~Yaya's POV~

Yaya froze when Yaya heard Idase ask the question.

Actually, Yaya had been thinking about it for a mighty long time.

The Jack is for boys. All others occupied, except... Joker?

"Natsu-tan, how many charas do you have?"

"1 chara and 2 eggs?"

"Woah!" Yaya cried. "Like Amu-chi!"

"Who is Amuchi?" asked Natsu-tan.

Yaya freaked out instantly...

"She is the previous joker," Idase helped me explain. Woah, that was close. Mental thank you to Idase!

"what is joker?" Natsu-tan pretended to be dumb, but Yaya could see an evil, I-already-know-it gleam in her eyes. Hehe, Yaya can be pretty smart at times!

"Don't pretend you don't know, Natsu-tan! Spill it out! Yaya knows you know!" Yaya said evilly.

"What's the point? Shut up, Yaya!" Natsu-tan said cooly.

"Woah!" Yaya said. "cool and spicy! Just like Amu-chi!"

Natsu-tan blushed. "was that an insult?"She looked at her watch. "Oh! Need to go. Bye Idase! Bye Mari-san! Bye Yaya...Yaya...Yaya-sa-sa-ch-chan...?" It came out sounding more doubtful than she may have wanted to! Yaya is sad! I started to through a fit immediately. However, Natsu-tan just looked at me strangely and left. What's the matter with her?

Then it dawned on Yaya. She didn't know.

Yaya must find a way to tell her. "Right, Pepe?" I asked my shugo chara.

"Hai-dechu!"

~Natsuki's POV~

"What's the matter with that girl Yaya? She just threw a fit when I didn't know how to call her." I told Yuuka as we stormed out. " Tsuki-chan," said Yuuka, bringing me out of my anger and frustration by calling my favorite nickname. " Pepe told me Yaya wants to be a baby forever, and get attention because-"

" Tsubasa gets all the attention. That was how I was born-dechu." Pepe's tone was grave. I didn't know baby charas can sound so sad and grave, but Pepe managed. Wait. "Why are you here?" I asked Pepe.

"Yaya wanted to tell you a few things, and not just about her dream. She wants to make an offer...dechu."

_An offer...?_

Meanwhile...

~Yaya's POV~

"Did it go well Pepe?" Yaya asked. Yaya felt worried.

"Hai-dechu. Hikuma Natsuki-sama is coming."

Yaya smiled. "You forgot your dechu!"

"Oh! then... dechu."

Laughter echoed in the tiny, dark room.

* * *

**igeisha: Too much suspense for something that is not worth it... and sorry chapter is too short, may have disappointed you so sorry sorry sorry.**

**Pepe: daijobu-dechu! You must stay upbeat-dechu!**

**igeisha: arigato~ please review minna!**

**Pepe: See ya!**


End file.
